Lelah -Guanho
by yongchuxx
Summary: Hanya kisah Seonho yang sudah lelah dengan semuanya, hingga akhirnya dia rela meninggalkan semuanya. [guanlin x Seonho ] [Guanho]
1. lelah

Guanho

Guanlin x Seonho

Seonho tidak tahu harus melakukan apa lagi.

Dia selalu merasa percuma mempertahankan semuanya. Karena yang dipertahankan sama sekali tidak menganggapnya.

Seonho lelah jika terus-terusan berada dalam hubungannya dengan kekasihnya.

Ya, seonho memang memiliki kekasih.

Kekasih yang amat dicintainya.

Namun jika ditanya, apakah kekasihnya itu mencintainya ?. Seonho tidak bisa menjawabnya.

Karena semuanya memang tidak jelas.

Seonho juga lelah , kekasihnya benar-benar tidak dapat dipercaya.

Bagaimana dia masih bisa berbohong ketika seonho sudah tahu semua kebenaran yang ada.

Seonho juga hanya bisa diam saat melihat kekasihnya bermesraan bersama orang lain.

Dan sekarang seonho sudah membulatkan tekadnya.

Dia akan mengakhiri semuanya, walau ia tak rela.

 _Bukankah percuma memperjuangkan hubungannya jika hanya dirinya sendiri ?_

Dan sekarang seonho benar-benar yakin akan melakukan semua saran dari sahabat seperjuangannya, beberapa hari lalu.

 _"Seonho, bukankah ini sudah keteraluan ?" ujar Daehwi, salah satu sahabat seonho._ _"Ini sudah lebih dari keterlaluan. Bagaimana bisa dia melakukan ini pada seonho kita ?" timpal hyungseob._ _"Seonho, seharusnya kau mutuskannya bukan ?" tambah Euiwoong._

Pada waktu itu seonho hanya bisa menghela nafas berat, pasalnya didepan sana atau lebih tepatnya didalam sebuah kafe, kekasihnya sedang bersenda gurau dengan orang lain. Padahal sebelumnya kekasihnya itu tidak membalas atau pun mengangkat panggilan telepon dari seonho.

 _"Seonho kau harus bertindak. Dia tidak akan mengerti perasaanmu bukan jika kau tidak melakukan apapun" seru daehwi lagi, dia benar-benar tak paham dengan sahabatnya itu._

Bukankah semuanya harus berakhir, bahkan sejak kekasih seonho seolah-olah tak pernah menganggap seonho ada.

 _"Benar kata daehwi dan euiwoong, kau harus bertindak atau kau putuskan saja dia" balas hyungseob._

 _Seonho masih terdiam, memikirkan apa kata-kata sahabatnya._

Tapi seonho selalu berpikiran, jika kekasihnya akan kembali padanya.

Namun siapa tahu bukan.

Sehingga seonho menganggap ucapan-ucapan sahabatnya hanya omongan kosong, yang tidak akan pernah dia lakukan.

Tapi entah bagaimana pikiran seonho sekarang.

Karena lagi-lagi dia terjebak dimana dia melihat kekasihnya bersama orang yang sama seperti waktu itu.

Seonho sedih, itu sudah pasti.

Sekarang dia hanya bisa duduk dihalte dan menatap lurus jalanan disebrang sana.

Hari memang sudah gelap, jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 09.00 p.m.

Tapi ia bisa melihat dengan jelas kekasihnya sedang saling merangkul dengan orang itu.

Rasanya seonho ingin menangis, namun karena terlalu sering menahannya, membuat seonho seolah-olah mati rasa.

Ia seperti tidak merasakan sakit hati lagi, karena dia sudah terlalu sering melihat mereka berdua.

Seonho lelah, tentu saja.

Bukan hatinya saja, namun pikiran bahkan fisiknya pun terasa lelah.

Sekarang seonho kembali memikirkan apa kata sahabat-sahabatnya.

Ya aku harus melakukannya.

Seonho mengambil ponsel dari ranselnya.

Dia menimbang-nimbang, haruskah aku menelponnya ?

Dengan perlahan dia menekan nomor bertuliskan _"lai guanlin"._

Seonho melihatnya, bagimana disana, guanlin, kekasihnya, hanya menatap ragu ponselnya. Sebelum pria itu benar-benar mengangkat panggilannya, seonho buru-buru memutus panggilannya.

Seonho menangis, dia tidak bisa diperlakukan seperti ini.

Ini pertama atau mungkin bisa jadi yang terakhir kalinya dia menangis gara-gara guanlin.

Kekasihnya itu benar-benar membuatnya semakin lelah.

Seonho terus-terus mengusap air matanya yang terus keluar dari pelupuk matanya.

Namun entah kenapa air matanya terasa tidak bisa berhenti keluar.

Dia nangis tersedu-sedu dibawah lindungan halte, bahkan hujanpun tiba-tiba turun dengan begitu derasnya.

Membuat semua orang-orang yang dilihatnya tadi berlarian mencari tempat berteduh. Dan entah bagaimana bisa, tidak ada satupun orang yang berada dihalte itu kecuali dirinya.

Seolah-olah tuhan tahu jika dirinya sedang menginginkan sendiri.

Sepuluh menit berlalu, hujan masih sama derasnya. Tapi dia bisa menghentikan air matanya. Membuatnya menghela nafas berat secara perlahan.

Kini penampilan seonho benar-benar kacau.

Kedua matanya memerah, ujung hidungnyapun juga memerah, suaranya terasa berat, tubuhnya terasa kedinginan, rambutnyapun juga sudah acak-acakkan.

Seonho menengok ke arah ponselnya yang kini berdering dan menampilkan nama 'lai guanlin'.

Tapi setelahnya dia mengabaikan panggilan telepon itu. Bahkan setelah panggilan kedua, ketiga, maupun kesepuluh dia tetap mengabaikannya.

Guanlin sudah berhenti menelponnya, namun kini fokus seonho teralihkan oleh bunyi pesan.

Lantas dia mengambil ponselnya dan membuka pesan dari guanlin.

 **Line**

 **Lai guanlin**

 _Seonho ?_ _Tetaplah dirumah_

Seonho hanya membaca dua pesan dari kekasihnya itu.

Setelahnya memasukkan kembali ponselnya ke dalam ranselnya.

Dia tiba-tiba bangkit dengan sedikit limbung, tubuhnya terasa sakit.

Seonho kembali menghela nafas, dan setelahnya berlari menerobos hujan, tidak peduli dia menyebrang jalan dengan sembarangan.

Sekujur tubuhnya basah, bibirnya mulai pucat dan bergetar pelan.

Dia berhenti didepan kafe, nafasnya memburu, dengan dada yang naik turun.

Dengan langkah tergesa-gesa dia membuka pintu kafe yang terbuat dari kaca dengan sedikit sentakan.

Dia mengabaikan tatapan pelanggan kafe dan para pelayan, langkahnya fokus ke arah dua irang yang sepertinya tidak peduli dengan keadaan sekitarnya dan asyik dengan dunia mereka.

Dia berdiri diantara mereka berdua. Tetesan air dari pakaian, ataupun rambutnya kini menetes ke meja. Membuat dua orang itu tersadar akan kedatangannya.

"S-seonho ?" ucap pemuda tinggi dengan pelan, sedangkan pemuda lainnya hanya terdiam.

Guanlin, pemuda yang mengucapkan nama seonho pelan itu berdiri, berhadapan dengan seonho.

"Apa yangㅡ

"Ayo kita akhiri"

"ㅡterjadi ?"

Seonho memotong ucapan guanlin dengan cepat. Membuat guanlin kini terdiam.

"Aku sudah lelah guanlin. Aku lelah dengan semuanya. Aku tidak mau mempertahankannya lagi. Aku juga tidak mau berpura-pura lagi. Semuanya terasa menyakitkan" seonho menangis lagi dengan begitu menyakitkan.

"Seonho" panggil pemuda lainya.

"Ini tidakㅡ

"Aku tahu semuanya guanlin aku tahu. Maka dari itu ayo kita akhiri supaya kau bisa bahagia dengan pilihanmu. Aku tahu kau tidak pernah mencintaiku. Aku tahu. Aku bukan orang idiot yang mudah kau bohongi guanlin".

Guanlin setelah terdiam mendengarkan seonho, kini dia sedikit mendekat ke arah seonho. Namun seonho mundur.

"Ayo kita pulang" guanlin hendak menyentuh tangan seonho, namun seonho dengan cepat menangkisnya sembari menangis.

"Jangan menyentuhku. Aku bisa pulang sendiri" setelah mengucapkan itu seonho pergi keluar kafe tersebut.

Guanlin yang melihat itu hanya menarik nafasnya cepat. Dan menatap tajam orang-orang yang memperhatikannya.

Seonho berlari dengan sekuat tenaganya.

Dia terkejut saat mendengar dan melihat kilatan petir.

Tiba-tiba seonho merasa pusing, kepalanya berdenyut sakit.

Dan sekelebat ingatan muncul di otaknya.

 _"ayah bukankah ini hujan deras, bukankah lebih baik kita batalkan saja" seorang wanita yang sedang memangku anaknya, berkata seperti itu pada seorang pria yang sedang memakai sabuk pengaman._ _"Kita hanya melakukan perjalanan satu jam. Aku yakin tidak akan terjadi apa-apa" balas pria itu, lalu mencium kening putranya yang dipangku oleh sang istri._ _Seonho kecil hanya bisa mendengar percakapan kedua orang tuanya, dia benar-benar hanya terdiam sambil memainkan boneka anak ayamnya._ _Baru saja mobil itu melaju beberapa menit, hujan semakin deras dan suara petir yang saling bertautan, ditambah kilatan-kilatan petir, menambah kesan yang menakutkan bagi si wanita._ _"Ibu, seonho takut" seonho bergumam pelan dan memeluk ibunya dengan erat._ _"Tenanglah sayang, tidak akan ada apa-apa" wanita itu mengelus surai putranya dengan sayang._ _Seonho semakin mengeratkan pelukannya ketika suara petir yang begitu menggelegar membuatnya semakin takut._ _"Ibu" seonho merengek dan menangis sesenggukan._ _"Ayah, lebih baik kita berhenti saja, lihat seonho sangat ketakutan"._ _"Tapi bu, kita sudah setengah jalan tidak mungkin kita kembali kan ?"_ _Dengan perdebatan kecil, akhirnya seonho berpindah duduk menjadi dipangkuan ayahnya._ _"Ayah" seonho masih menangis, akhirnya ayahnya mengusap-usap kepala seonho, jadi dengan satu tangan dia menyetir mobilnya._ _Namun karena hujan begitu deras, membuat pria itu sedikit kehilangan fokusnya. Hingga akhirnya dia tidak sadar ada sebuah truk didepan sana._ _Dengan segera dia mengambil rem mobil dengan sedikit kesusahan, hingga akhirnya ayah seonho membelokkan mobilnya dengan cepat dan membuat mobil itu berguling._

Seonho mencoba mengambil kesadarannya, dengan sedikit menggelengkan kepalanya.

Seonho terus meringis memegangi kepalanya, bahkan dia tidak tahu dimana dia berjalan sekarang.

"SEONHOO AWASS !!!"

Seseorang berteriak memanggilnya. Tapi...

Brakkk

Seonho terlempar cukup jauh dari posisinya berdiri, sebuah mobil berhenti didekatnya.

Darah mengalir dengan cepat dari beberapa bagian tubuh seonho termasuk kepalanya.

Sayup-sayup seonho mendengar seseorang memanggilnya dan berlari ke arahnya. Dia hanya tersenyum pelan sebelum akhirnya menutup matanya.

Mungkin inilah jalan terakhirku, aku akan benar-benar meninggalkan semuanya. Selamat tinggal.

END

Gue gak tau buat apaan..

Tiba-tiba muncul aja nih ide.

Pasti gaje banget alurnya kecepetan, kata-katamya padti iyyuuuhh banget ya..

Jan lupa commentnya okay

Pngin tau respon kalian

ini ada kelanjutannya ko


	2. sadar

Guanho

Guanlin x Seonho

——————————————

 _Suara sirine terdengar begitu nyaring. Tak berapa lama dua mobil polisi berhenti didekat mobil yang terbalik dan truk yang menabrak pohon._ _Para polisi itu keluar dari mobil dan salah satunya menghubungi ambulan._ _Mereka segera menghampiri mobil dan truk itu._ _"Ayo bantu aku mengeluarkan mereka" salah satu diantara mereka berlima berteriak saat melihat ada tiga orang di dalam mobil itu._ _Tak berapa lama mobil ambulan datang dan segera mengangkut para korban._ _"ayah"._ _"Ada apa Seonho sayang ?" Seorang pria bergegas menggendong tubuh mungil Seonho._ _"Itu" seonho kecil menunjuk ke arah depannya sambil memanyunkan bibirnya._ _"Itu apa hm ?" Pria itu terkekeh pelan melihat tingkah laku anaknya._ _Mereka memang seang berjalan-jalan di sekitar jalan dekat rumah._ _"Seonho mau itu" seonho menunjuk sebuah boneka ayam berwarna kuning yang berada di etalase toko._ _"Ya sudah ayo kita beli"._ _Pria itu segera memasuki toko itu sambil menggendong Seonho._ _"pelan-pelan sayang makannya" wanita itu mengelus surai putra kecilnya sayang._ _"Ibu" panggil anak itu, Seonho, sambil memakan makanannya dengan lahap._ _"apa sayang ?"._ _"Kemarin ayah membelikanku boneka"._ _"Oh ya ? Boneka apa ?"._ _"Boneka anak ayam. Seonho suka"._ _Wanita itu tersenyum mendengar cerita anaknya yang begitu ceria._

 _Seketika latar berubah, menjadi gelap, tiba-tiba hujan mengguyur bagian bumi dengan derasnya, disusul kilatan-kilatan dan suara petir._ _Sebuah mobil melintas melewati jalan dengan kecepatan sedang, namun didepan sana ada truk yang berlawanan arah dan melaju dengan begitu cepat._ _Dan seketika mobil itu membelokan mobilnya, namun setelah belok bukannya berhenti mobil itu berguling dua kali, membuat yang ada di mobil berteriak._ _"Ayah ! Ibu! "_

Seonho membuka matanya dengan cepat. Matanya melirik ke arah sekitarnya, badannya terasa sakit.

Tangannya tergerak untuk melepaskan selang pernapasan.

 _Apa yang terjadi ?_

Dia memiringkan kepalanya, dan mendapati beberapa orang yang sepertinya tengah tertidur di sofa.

Dia meringis pelan saat tiba-tiba merasakan sakit dikepalanya.

Seseorang membuka pintu dan terkejut melihat Seonho yang sudah sadar. Dengan cepat dia berlari mendekati Seonho yang sedang kesakitan.

"Seonho ? Kau baik-baik saja ?" Tanyanya khawatir sekaligus panik.

Dia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa ketika Seonho tidak merespon dan hanya meringis sambil memegang kepalanya.

"Daehwi, Hyungseob, Euiwoong bangun !" Orang itu segera membangunkan tiga orang yang tadi tertidur di sofa.

Dengan linglung mereka bertiga bangun.

"Seonho sudah sadar. Aku harus memanggil dokter"

Orang itu langsung berlari keluar ruangan. Meninggalkan Daehwi, Hyungseob dan Euiwoong yang terdiam mencerna ucapan orang tadi.

Euiwoong yang sadar langsung saja mendekati ranjang. Dan benar Seonho sudah sadar. Tapi apa yang terjadi.

"Seonho ? Kau dengar aku ?" Tanya Euiwoong.

Daehwi yang sudah paham situasi langsung mendekati Euiwoong dan terkejut melihat Seonho. Dibelakangnya ada Hyungseob.

"Seonho !" Heboh Daehwi.

"Samuel kemana ? Katanya mau manggil dokter. Tapi kenapa lama sekali" keluh Euiwoong.

Nah setelah itu pintu terbuka dan seorang dokter masuk.

"Dok cepatlah"..

"Seonho, buka mulutmu" Daehwi hendak menyuapkan bubur itu pada Seonho, tapi sedari tadi Seonho hanya terdiam memandang kosong ke depan.

"Akhirnya kau sadar, aku senang sekali" Daehwi berujar ceria.

"Kau tau Seonho kau terlalu lama tertidur. Hingga hampir satu bulan full" Hyungseob.

 _Benarkah selama itu ?_

 _Tapi dimana dia ?_

"Kau tahu aku merindukanmu" ini Euiwoong yang biasanya biasa saja kini memeluknya.

"Apa yang terjadi ?" Tanya Seonho pelan.

"Kau kecelakaan. Satu bulan yang lalu" jelas Daehwi.

"Kecelakaan ?" Ulang Seonho bingung.

"Ya kecelakaan. Kau tertabrak oleh mobil, lalu setelahnya kau koma".

Seonho penasaran selama ia tertidur apa yang terjadi.

Ingatannya memutar kejadian satu bulan yang lalu, sebelum dia mengalami kecelakaan.

Matanya tiba-tiba memanas.

Air matanya perlahan terjatuh membasahi pipinya yang sekarang menirus.

"Seonho kau kenapa ?"

 _Apakah dia datang menemuiku ?_

 _Ataukah tetap bersama dia._

 _Apa dia benar-benar tak mencintaiku ?_

 _Jadi selama ini semua yang kulakukan sia-sia ?_

 _bolehkah aku berharap ?_

 _Kenapa semuanya terasa menyakitkan ?_

Seonho menangis dengan begitu pilu sambil memukul dadanya pelan. Dadanya terasa begitu sesak.

"Hey Seonho hentikan ?" Daehwi berusaha menghentikan tangan Seonho di bantu Hyungseob.

"Seonho katakan padaku, kau kenapa ?" Hyungseob begitu khawatir.

"Sakit hiks" Seonho masih terus memukuli dadanya, mengabaikan kedua temannya yang berusaha menahan tangannya.

Daehwi dan Hyungseob memasang muka sedihnya. Mereka tidak sanggup melihat Seonho yang seperti ini. Seonho yang mereka kenal adalah Seonho yang selalu ceria.

Dan melihat sahabatnya begitu terpuruk membuat mereka tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa selain membuatnya tenang.

Euiwoong sedikit menjauh dari mereka berdiri didekat jendela menatap pemandangan di luar rumah sakit, lalu membuka ponselnya dan mengetikkan srsuatu lalu mengirimnya. Sesekali ia menatap Seonho dan kedua sahabatnya yang sedang berusaha menenangkan Seonho.

Euiwoong menghapus air matanya yang entah kapan keluar dari pelupuk matanya.

Dia kembali menatap pemandangan diluar sana dan terdiam.

Pintu ruangan tiba-tiba terbuka dengan cepat. Orang yang membuka pintu itu langsung membulatkan matanya melihat Seonho yang sedang menangis dan memukuli dadanya brutal.

Daehwi dan Hyungseob menatap siapa yang datang dan mereka langsung melepaskan tangannya ditangan Seonho.

Euiwoong yang melihat itu langsung berjalan menghampiri orang itu.

"Bicaralah padanya, Guanlin" setelah berbicara seperti itu Euiwoong pergi keluar disusul kedua sahabatnya yang lain.

Setelah pintu tertutup Guanlin berjalan mendekati Seonho.

"Seonho" panggilnya pelan, tangannya terulur menyentuh tangan Seonho.

Melihat Seonho seperti itu membuat hati Guanlin sakit.

Seonho terdiam sambil menangis menghentikan aksinya saat mendengar suara itu dan sentuhan tangan itu.

Guanlin sedikit bersyukur Seonho tidak lagi memukuli dadanya walau Seonho tak menjawab panggilannya.

Guanlin langsung memeluk Seonho, membiarkan dadanya basah oleh air mata Seonho.

"Seonho maafkan aku" Guanlin tak sanggup lagi hingga akhirnya dia juga ikut meneteskan air mata.

Saat Euiwoong menghubunginya tadi dan mengabarkan bahwa Seonho sudah sadar membuat Guanlin senang dia sangat bersyukur akhirnya hal yang dia tunggu akhirnya tiba dan setelah itu Guanlin langsung meninggalkan kelasnya mengabaikan ucapan-ucapan yang dosen layangkan padanya.

Bahkan Guanlin dengan cepat menjalankan mobilnya ke rumah sakit. Berlari sepanjang koridor rumah sakit supaya cepat sampai ruangan Seonho.

Terimakasih Tuhan. Kau telah mengabulkan doa ku.

"Aku mencintaimu".

—TBC—

udah segitu dulu ya. tunggu next time oke.


	3. yang sebenarnya

Guanho

Guanlin x Seonho

———————

Seonho menatap Guanlin yang duduk disamping ranjangnya.

Guanlin tersenyum melihat Seonho yang menatapnya, tapi Seonho masih memasang wajah tanpa ekspresi.

"Ayo sekarang makan".

Seonho menggeleng.

"Aku tidak lapar".

"Tapi kau harus makan, biar cepat sehat" bujuk Guanlin lagi.

"Aku sudah sehat. Sudah ku bilang aku tidak lapar".

Seonho menyingkirkan sendok berisi bubur yang kini dihadapannya, hingga sendok itu terjatuh ke lantai.

Guanlin hanya tersenyum tipis. Seonho memang tidak bisa dipaksa.

"Baiklah kau tidak ingin makan" Guanlin meletakan mangkuknya di atas meja.

"Lalu apa yang kau mau ?" Lanjut Guanlin.

"Aku ingin pulang" Seonho berucap dengan sangat pelan, lalu menekuk kakinya, meletakan kepalanya diatas lutut dan memeluk kakinya.

Guanlin mengusap kepala Seonho sayang.

"Kita akan pulang setelah dokter mengijinkan. Karena itu kau harus makan biar hasil pemeriksaan nanti benar-benar stabil" jelas Guanlin.

"Tapi aku tidak mau makan" Seonho menenggelamkan wajahnya. Lalu menangis.

"Baiklah aku tidak akan memaksamu makan. Bagaimana jika kita berkeliling ke taman rumah sakit ?" Tawar Guanlin.

Seonho mendongak menatap Guanlin dengan air mata yang membasahi pipinya.

"Bolehkah ?" Tanya Seonho.

Guanlin mengangguk. "Tentu saja" lalu dia menghapus air mata yang berada dipipi Seonho.

"Baiklah aku akan mengambil kursi roda" Guanlin berjalan ke sudut ruangan yang memang sudah disiapkan sebuah kursi roda.

Guanlin mengangkat tubuh Seonho lalu mendudukkan di kursi roda. Terus mulai mendorong kursi roda itu.

Seonho memejamkan matanya. Merasakan angin yang menampar wajahnya dengan pelan. Merasakan udara yang masuk ke hidungnya. Kemudian dia menghela nafas.

Guanlin berdiri di belakangnya. Ikut merasakan udara yang ada ditaman ini.

"Guanlin" suara Seonho begitu pelan sehingga angin seolah-olah membawanya.

"Hmm ?" Guanlin beralih berjongkok didepan Seonho. Memegang tangan Seonho dan mengusapnya pelan.

"Kenapa ?" Tanya Guanlin melihat Seonho yang hanya menatapnya.

"Kenapa kau berada disini ?".

"Hei, ada apa dengan pertanyaanmu ? Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu Seolah-olah kau tidak mengharapkan aku disini".

Seonho diam.

Guanlin menghela nafas dan membuangnya kasar.

"Aku datang ke rumah sakit ini, untuk menemuimu, apa lagi ? kekasihku baru saja bangun dari tidur panjangnya, otomatis aku harus ke sini bukan ?".

Mendengar itu Seonho menjauhkan tangannya dari Guanlin. Membuat Guanlin menatapnya.

"Kita sudah berakhir Guanlin".

"Siapa bilang ? Aku tidak pernah menyetujuinya".

"Tapi malam itu aku memutuskannya Guanlin. Kenapa kau tidak mengerti".

Seonho menangis.

"Dengar, Seonho. Aku tidak akan pernah melepaskanmu. karena Aku mencintaimu. Jangan pernah mengatakan bahwa kita sudah berakhir. Berhentilah menangis".

Guanlin menghapus air mata Seonho pelan.

"Kenapa kau melakukan semua ini padaku Guanlin ? Kenapa ? Hiks".

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf, Seonho. Aku tidak pernah berniat melakukan itu. Semuanya terjadi begitu saja–"

Guanlin menghela nafas.

"–mau mendengarkan penjelasan ku ? Aku akan mengatakan yang sejujurnya".

Guanlin menunggu respon Seonho, tapi Seonho hanya terdiam. Lalu tersenyum tipis, menatap Seonho yang kini menatapnya.

Guanlin tahu itu jawaban Seonho. Seonho akan mendengarkannya.

Chup

Guanlin mengecup bibir Seonho sekilas, membuat sang empu terkejut, karena perlakuan Guanlin yang terlalu tiba-tiba.

"Sebelumnya aku minta maaf, karena telah menyembunyikannya dari mu. Aku hanya ingin memberikan ini untukmu" tangan Guanlin yang tadinya berada di pipi Seonho beralih ke arah saku celananya dan mengambil sesuatu lalu menunjukkannya pada Seonho.

Mata Seonho langsung melebar melihat benda itu.

Dia begitu terkejut. Bagaimana tidak ? Jika dihadapannya Guanlin menunjukkan sebuah kotak beludru berwarna merah yang berisi sepasang cincin, berwarna perak dengan desain yang begitu simpel namun terlihat begitu indah dan cantik.

"Aku tahu kau pasti terkejut. Bahkan aku sudah menyiapkan sesuatu untukmu lagi waktu itu. Tapi sebelum aku menunjukkannya kau marah padaku dan ingin memutuskan hubungan kita dan semuanya terjadi, kau mengalami kecelakaan. Dan aku harus membatalkan semuanya untuk menunggumu segera sadar".

Guanlin masih menatap Seonho yang kini mulai mengeluarkan air matanya. Tangannya secara perlahan menghapus air mata yang membasahi pipi Seonho.

"Jangan menangis lagi. Aku tidak mau melihatmu menangis. Mulai sekarang kau harus tetap tersenyum" tangannya mengelus rambut Seonho secara pelan.

"Dan soal Jihoon. Aku benar-benar tidak ada hubungan apapun dengan dia. Dia hanya temanku. Dia hanya membantuku ketika aku membutuhkan pekerjaan–

"K–kau bekerja ?" Tanya Seonho tiba-tiba dengan suara paraunya sehabis menangis.

Guanlin tersenyum melihat respon Seonho. Lalu mengangguk.

"Aku membeli cincin ini dengan uang kerja kerasku sendiri. Karena aku benar-benar serius denganmu, jadi aku tidak menggunakan uang orang tuaku. Ayah memang sempat memarahiku karena aku harus benar-benar membagi waktu untuk menyelesaikan skripsiku, tapi saat aku menjelaskan semua ini untukmu dan ingin melamarmu sebelum sidang, jadi beliau mengizinkanku. Karena beliau tahu ini adalah salah satu usahaku untukmu".

Mendengar penjelasan Guanlin, Seonho memikirkan sesuatu.

 _Jadi selama ini perkiraannya salah ?_

Karena yang Seonho tahu, Guanlin adalah calon pewaris tunggal di keluarganya yang kaya. Otomatis dia akan menjadi pengganti ayahnya di perusahaannya.

 _Rela melakukan ini untuknya ?._

"Maaf karena sempat mengabaikanmu. Aku benar-benar sibuk waktu itu, dan aku paham kenapa kau mengatakan hal seperti itu malam itu. Aku sadar, waktu itu aku lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu dengan Jihoon. Tapi sungguh aku tidak ada hubungan apapun dengannya, aku hanya mencintaimu–".

"–Malam itu sebelum kau mengalami kecelakaan. Aku berniat menemuimu. Tapi Jihoon menghubungiku dan ingin mengatakan sesuatu yang penting dan dia mengatakannya sebagai permintaan yang dia inginkan, sebelumnya aku memang menawarkan satu permintaan karena dia sudah membantuku. Jadi ya aku menemuinya".

 _Guanlin berjalan menuju mobilnya. Malam itu dia mau menuju ke suatu tempat._

 _Langkahnya terhenti ketika ponselnya bergetar. Melihat siapa yang menghubunginya._

 _'Ayo kita bertemu' suara disebrang sana terdengar begitu riang._

 _"Sekarang ?"._

 _'Tentu saja"._

 _"Aku tidak bisa. Aku harus ke suatu tempat"._

 _'Aku akan memberitahumu permintaanku. Aku sudah memikirkannya matang-matang. Jadi bagaimana ? Kau tidak mau terus-terusan mempunyai hutang kan ?'._

 _Guanlin terlihat berpikir._

 _"Hmm baiklah. Beritahu lokasinya"._

 _Guanlin langsung memutuskan panggilannya sepihak. Dia nemghela nafas berat._

 _Guanlin sudah sampai ditempat yang menjadi lokasi pertemuannya. Dia berjalan mencari sosok yang dikenalnya._

 _Dia menyusuri taman itu dengan cepat._

 _"jadi apa permintaanmu ?" Tanya Guanlin to the point pada orang didepannya._

 _Jihoon tersenyum manis._

 _"Ayo berkencan denganku" Jihoon mengatakannya dengan begitu semangat._

 _"Malam ini saja" lanjutnya._

 _Guanlin terdiam mendengar permintaan Jihoon._

 _"Kenapa ?"._

 _"Eh ?"._

 _"Kenapa kau ingin berkencan denganku ? Kau kan tahu aku sudah memiliki kekasih"._

 _Jihoon terdiam. Lalu mengambil nafas dan membuangnya pelan._

 _"Sebenarnya... aku menyukaimu" Jihoon menundukkan wajahnya._

 _Guanlin terkejut mendengarnya. Dia pikir Jihoon tidak akan pernah menyukainya._

 _"Aku tahu kau sangat mencintai Seonho dan kau tidak akan pernah melepaskannya. Tapi setidaknya, sebelum kau seutuhnya menjadi milik Seonho, a–aku juga ingin merasakan kau menjadi milikku" jelas Jihoon cepat._

 _"Hmm baiklah. Cukup untuk malam ini"._

 _Sebenarnya Guanlin ingin menolak. Tapi karena ia sudah berjanji, jadi ia menerimanya. Walaupun dalam hatinya ia merasa was-was, takut Seonho melihat kejadian itu._

 _Dan malam itu Guanlin melakukannya bersama Jihoon layaknya orang-orang berpacaran. Sebenarnya Guanlin hanya mengikuti Jihoon, bahkan saat Jihoon melingkarkan tanggannya ke bahu Jihoon, Guanlin sempat menjauhkan tangannya, tapi Jihoon tetap melakukannya lagi dan lagi._

 _Ponsel Guanlin bergetar, dengan cepat dia melihat ponselnya dan melihat nama kekasihnya yang menelpon._

 _Guanlin akan mengangkatnya dan sedikit menjauh dari Jihoon. Tapi Jihoon menahan tangannya. Sehingga Guanlin pasrah dan baru saja akan menggeser icon hijau, panggilan berakhir._

 _Dia menghela nafas pelan._

 _'Mungkin jika penting Seonho akan menghubunginya lagi' pikirnya._

 _"Guanlin ayo masuk ke kafe itu"._

 _Guanlin mengangguk mengiyakan._

 _Mereka duduk saling berhadapan. Setelah memesan makanan. Diluar tiba-tiba hujan deras. Guanlin dengan cepat mengetikkan sesuatu di ponselnya dan mengirimkannya pada kekasihnya._

 _Namun pesannya hanya dibaca saja dan tak ada balasan. Lalu setelahnya Guanlin menghubungi kekasihnya berkali-kali tapi tidak ada satupun panggilannya diterima._

 _Guanlin mencoba berpikir positif._

 _'Mungkin Seonho tidak sedang memegang ponselnya'._

 _Guanlin tahu Seonho benci hujan deras pada malam hari. Karena akan mengingatkannya pada kematian orang tuanya._

 _Dan Guanlin harus benar-benar memastikan Seonho ada di rumah. Atau setidaknya tempat yang membuatnya nyaman dan ada banyak orang._

 _Jihoon yang melihat gelagat khawatir Guanlin langsung menghiburnya. Disaat Guanlin sudah mulai terhibur, mereka menyadari kedatangan seseorang dengan tetesan air yang membasahi meja dan lantai._

 _"S–Seonho ?" Guanlin terkejut melihat Seonho yang kini ada disampingnya dengan keadaan kacau. kedua matanya memerah, ujung hidungnyapun juga memerah, rambutnyapun juga basah dan acak-acakkan, bibirnya pucat._

 _Guanlin tahu Seonho kedinginan. Ia berdiri mensejajarkan dengan Seonho._

"Dan kau tahu bagaimana akhirnya bukan. Malam itu juga aku langsung meminta Jihoon untuk tidak terlalu dekat denganku".

Seonho tertegun mendengar penjelasan Guanlin. Ia menjadi merasa bersalah.

"Maaf" gumamnya dan menunduk.

"Kau tidak salah, sayang. Aku yang salah sudah menyembunyikannya darimu. Lihat aku ".

Tangan kiri Guanlin mengusap pipi Seonho secara perlahan. Dan sedikit mengangkatkan wajah Seonho supaya bisa saling menatap.

"Tersenyumlah untukku" Guanlin tersenyum tipis.

Tapi Seonho bingung

Haruskah ia tersenyum ? Mengikuti permintaan Guanlin ?.

"Aku tidak mau. Malu~" Seonho menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Ia merasa malu, kalau terlalu lama menatap Guanlin.

Guanlin terkekeh pelan. Kekasihnya begitu lucu. Lalu mengusap kepala Seonho sayang.

"Tetaplah disampingku, okay ?".

Seonho mengangguk, walau awalnya ragu.

Kini Seonho tidak menutupi wajahnya lagi. Tapi pipinya langsung memerah saat mengetahui Guanlin yang sedang menatapnya intens.

 _"Yoo Seonho–_

 _–will you marry me ?"._

Seonho kembali terdiam mendengar pertanyaan Guanlin, sedangkan Guanlin menunggu jawaban Seonho.

Guanlin menunggu moment seperti ini, dimana dia akan melamar Seonho, dan Seonho akan menerima lamarannya.

Tapi kini Guanlin akan menjadikan moment ini salah satu kenangan terindahnya.

Karena seperti harapannya Seonho–

 _"Yes, i will"_ – menerimanya.

Setelah itu, Guanlin memasangkan cincin ke jari manis kekasihnya, begitu juga Seonho.

Seonho merasa sangat bahagia. Sudah seharusnya dirinya tidak meragukan Guanlin lagi.

Dan mulai sekarang Seonho akan selalu percaya, bahwa Guanlin tidak akan pernah meninggalkannya dan akan selalu mencintainya.

"Ayo kita menikah minggu depan ?".

Tanpa mereka sadari, sedari tadi ada yang memperhatikan mereka dari kejauhan.

"Guanlin romantis sekali. Huh, kenapa Samuel tidak seromantis dan sepengertian Guanlin 'sih ? Aku merasa iri kepada Seonho".

"Kau pikir kau saja yang merasa iri. Huhu, aku juga. Kau tahu Woojin kan tidak sesabar dan seperhatian Guanlin".

"Aku tidak tahu harus berkomentar apa. Aku kan tidak ada seseorang yang dapat ku mintai perhatian"..

"Siapa bilang tidak ada ?".

"Kau kan ada si Haknyeon, Lee Euiwoong. Sampai kapan kau mau menggantungnya ?".

Euiwoong hanya mendengus kesal mendengar kedua sahabatnya.

END


End file.
